Hard Lessons
by Neelloc12
Summary: Its Halloween, Grissom is naughty and Sara teaches him a lesson. Crappy summary I know. Response to a challenge issued at GSRFOREVERLOVE


Disclaimer: I do not own Grissom, Sara, yada yada yada.

Rated: T(just in case)

This is a response to a challenge issued by ilovegsr at GSRFOREVERLOVE. Grissom is a vampire, optional on Sara. He can't read her mind but he can sense her feelings.

A/N: I did a little twist on the "Grissom is a vampire" part. I'm sure she meant him to be a REAL vampire but in my mind he's dressing up as one for Halloween. Hey, he's still technically a vampire so I say it still fit's the rules of the challenge. As always this story is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

Summary: Its Halloween, Grissom is naughty and Sara teaches him a lesson. Crappy summary I know.

.

.

.

.

**Hard Lessons**

.

.

.

He could tell she was close by….

He could feel her presence….

He ran his tongue over his fangs as they protruded from behind his upper lip. He knew he shouldn't but he just had to have one little bite….just one little taste to satisfy his craving. He quietly took a step forward and slowly reached out.

Just one….little….taste.

"GIL GRISSOM KEEP YOUR HAND OUT OF THAT BOWL!! That candy is for the trick-or-treaters" Sara yelled as she walked into the living room dressed like Princess Leia, her hair in buns and wearing a white dress robe.

Grissom froze in place. His hand mere inches from a mouth watering fun size Milky Way.

"You know the doctor said you needed to cut back on the sweets, Dracula" Sara said as she grabbed the bowl of candy out of Grissom's reach. Grissom covered his face with his cape, leaving only his eyes exposed, and hissed.

"Besides….you have blood work in the morning" Sara giggled as she placed the bowl on the end table by the front door.

Grissom groaned at the reminder. Of all the days to schedule blood work, his doctor had to pick the day after Halloween. Course with his crazy schedule between work and family, it wasn't like he had all the free time in the world. He didn't have to start fasting till midnight but he knew it was pointless to argue with Sara.

"Why don't you go find a flashlight while I finish getting the boys ready."

Grissom watched Sara turn and climb up the stairs. Grissom and Sara both had the night off so he was taking the boys out trick-or-treating while Sara gave out candy. As he walked by the bowl towards the kitchen, he reached for the candy once more.

"AND KEEP YOUR HANDS OUT OF THAT BOWL!!" he heard Sara bellow from the top of the stairs, making him cringe.

Sighing to himself, Grissom continued on his mission to find a flashlight.

.

.

**10 Mins. Later**

.

.

"ROAAARRR" Yelled 5 yr. old Lucas as he leaped off the last stair.

"WOW, look at you."

"I'm a Trikeytops daddy" Lucas replied smiling.

"I can see, and the best looking Triceratops in Vegas."

Lucas giggled. The little boy was dressed in a full plushy green suit with three plush horns and a smiling face on top of the attached hood.

Sara followed behind Lucas with 3 yr. old Liam dressed like a wolf in her arms, ready for his very first trick-or-treat outing.

"ARRROOO, I'm a weary wolfy daddy" Liam exclaimed excitedly.

"WOW, the scariest one too." admired Grissom as he took his youngest son from Sara's arms. Liam giggled at the compliment.

"OK picture time. Why don't you boys sit in the chair with daddy while I get the camera.

Grissom sat down in his big dark blue recliner and helped situate the boys on each of his legs. Sara returned a moment later from the hall with her camera.

"OK big smiles. Say cheese."

"CHEESE!!"

"CHEDDAR!!"

"DADDY!!" the boys giggled.

*CLICK*

"OK boys, go grab your bags from the kitchen so you can get going." ordered Sara.

"YAY!!" screamed the boys as they ran from the room.

As soon as the boys left, Grissom took the opportunity to admire his wife's costume closer.

"You know if you were going to dress up like Leia, her Jabba prison outfit would have looked much better" suggested Grissom, winking his brows.

"And have this sticking way out?" replied Sara rubbing her six month belly, "I don't think so. Besides I used that costume already 6 yrs. Ago at the lab party."

"You did?" asked Grissom arching a brow, "I don't remember that."

"That's cause I was only wearing it for less then an hour thanks to you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. Let me refresh your memory. It was your idea that we go as Leia and Han Solo. We lasted about thirty mins. at the party, suddenly you got a "migraine" so we left, miraculously your migraine "vanished" when we pulled into the driveway, thirty secs. later I recall my costume vanishing as well, and NINE months later we ended up with Lucas. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Ohhh yeah" replied Grissom blushing as the memory finally hit him, making him grin.

"READY!!" shouted Lucas as the boys ran back in.

"OK boys, lets go" ordered Grissom as he ushered them towards the garage door.

"Have fun boys" Sara hollered just before the door shut.

A minute later Lucas came back in.

"Mommy, I forgot to ask if I could take a piece of candy from the bowl for my bag. I want a Milky Way."

"Sure honey, but just one. Grab one for your brother too. It wouldn't be fair if only you got one."

"OK"

A minute later Liam appears.

"Mommy, me have candy?"

"Didn't your brother bring you one?"

Liam shakes his head no.

"OK, you can grab one."

"Thank you Mommy" Liam grabs a Kit-Kat and leaves. A minute late Lucas returns again.

"Mommy, can I take just ONE more? I want M&M's"

Sara arched her brow at her oldest son. Something felt fishy about all this and she had a feeling she knew what was gonna happen next.

"OK but that's it. You'll get plenty of candy on your outing, and don't forget one for your brother this time."

"Thank you Mommy"

Just as Sara expected, Liam returned a minute later.

"Let me guess. Lucas forgot to bring you one?" She asked before the little boy could speak.

"Uh-huh" he nodded.

"OK, you may take ONE more."

"Thank you Mommy". Liam took a Nestle Crunch and left. This time Sara followed behind him. Something was telling her there was a mastermind to this candy raid and she had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Here ya go Daddy" Liam said as he handed Grissom the candy.

"Thanks buddy. We better get going now before mommy gets suspicious."

"You should have thought of that two candy bars ago."

Grissom, still knelt down to Liam's height, slowly looked up towards the doorway.

"I felt a disturbance in the force" Sara spoke, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest, a smirk that said _"HA! I caught you"_ on her face.

"Uhh….Hi Honey" Grissom gulped. He knew he was in for it now and wondered what Sara would cook up for punishment.

"Hey boys, you know how you've been wanting to go camping with Daddy in the living room again?"

Both boys nodded.

"Well tonight you get your wish."

"YAY!!" Lucas and Liam screamed.

"_That's it?"_ Grissom thought, _I thought she was going to punish me."_

As the boys jumped and hollered, Sara approached Grissom and leaned towards his ear.

"You know, my P.J.'s have been getting a little too tight lately. Guess I'll just have to sleep in the nude tonight till I can get a new pair tomorrow." She whispered seductively.

Grissom groaned softly. _"Wrong, she's going to torture me instead."_

Sara stood up straight and smiled. She knew she had to teach Gil a good lesson, and she couldn't think of a better way then to take his favorite "toy" away.

"But honey…." Grissom whined.

Sara held up her hand telling him not to argue. Her decision was final.

"Come on boys, lets go" Grissom sighed.

"YAY!! TWICK OR TWEET, TWICK OR TWEET!!"

"Have fun boys. Watch out for Garlic and wooden stakes Gil"

"Mmm-Hmm" pouted Grissom, making Sara giggle.

"Men" Sara sighed to herself, "thank god I won't be so outnumbered soon" She spoke down to her stomach rubbing it.

.

.

**Later that night….**

.

.

Grissom laid in his sleeping bag starring at the ceiling, traces of his vampire makeup still on his face.

"Daddy?" whispered Lucas, moonlight shining on his face under the tent of blankets.

"You ok pal?"

"I'm thirsty. Can you get me some milk?"

"Sure pal" Grissom replied as he started to climb out of his sleeping bag.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you thinking about?"

Grissom paused for a moment.

"That your mother can be a very evil vixen" Grissom replied before heading towards the kitchen.

.

.

**Later that morning….**

.

.

Grissom walked through the front door.

"I hate blood work" he mumbled.

Sara giggled, "here's your oatmeal" she replied as she set a steaming bowl on the table.

"Thanks, I'm starving"

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"What's an evil Vixen?"

Sara looked at Lucas in surprise.

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause Daddy said you were one last night."

Grissom gulped nervously and dropped his head down to his bowl, suddenly finding his food the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

"Oh REALLY?" replied Sara, turning her head towards Grissom with a sly smile on her face.

Grissom could feel her gaze upon him but continued to concentrate on his breakfast.

"_Oh boy"_

_._

_._

**That evening….**

.

.

"WOW, TWO nights. We've NEVER got to camp for two nights before" exclaimed Lucas as he, Liam, and Grissom climbed into their sleeping bags.

Grissom laid back and starred once more at the ceiling.

"Daddy? What are you thinking?" asked Lucas.

Grissom sighed.

"Life is full of hard lessons son."

.

.

**THE END**

A/N: So what do you think of my little twist on Grissom being a vampire? The rules didn't say he had to be a REAL vampire, just a vampire. Didn't say he couldn't be pretending to be one lol. Men really know how to put themselves in hot water huh? Think Grissom has learned his lesson about sneaking candy? And using his own children in that sneaky attempt? Reviews are greatly appreciated so I hope you'll leave me one. Thanks for reading.

~Neelloc12~


End file.
